blackforestairsoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake
]] Snake is a member of the team that has faced off against O. on more than one occasion. __FORCETOC__ Background Snake is one of the fourteen Founding Members and one of four Alumni. He is currently the author of the Dossier. Snake's first true weapon came in the form of the MP5 Chinese Subgun, manufactured by an unknown Chinese company. The weapon shortly broke, but introduced Snake into the world of true milsim combat. It was soon after when he arranged Operation: Black Forest, which, in turn, generated the Founding Members and set the foundation for all future events and operations. Snake was the first to accquire an AEG amongst the team, as well as the first to accquire a gas-powered sidearm. Hesitant at first, he has now become a somewhat accomplished AEG technician and general airsmith. Technology Snake is currently training vigorously with his main rifle, the M4 SR10. Having replaced his old long arm, the SR10 is quickly becoming Snake's favorite weapon. Snake has attatched a tactical forward grip , and also plans on outfitting the SR10 with an experimental holographic sight. Snake's former weapon of choice, the M4A1 assault rifle, reflects his tinkering nature, as it is outfitted with many accessories and modifications. To date, every weapon in Snake's arsenal has been modified to some degree. alongside Grey Fox, Savpan, Duke, and a Zombie.]]When chosing the assault MOS, Snake usually caries up to six STANAG magazines for his SR10, with a seventh inserted into the rifle itself. Depending on the situation, his drop-leg holster will contain either his OSA or Socom pistol, usually with an additonal magazine. In CQC situations especially, Snake carries a single ticker grenade in the administrator pouch of his vest. The grenade has served it's purpose well on several occasions, however in woodland areas, it sometimes falls short of effective. When not on assault, Snake's secondary MOS is the sniper role. This is ironic as Snake is self-described as clumsy, but he admits that this trait makes it all the more of a challenge. Snake relies on his heavily modified BAR 10 and, more recently, L96, to take quiet, accurate shots at the enemy. As backup for a quick getaway, his Mac 11 dangles on his side from a sling. More often in the sniper role, Snake uses the Motorola M2500R and headset to communicate enemy locations to his teammates. Off the battlefield, Snake spends much time crafting and researching weapon technology, always looking to add to his arsenal. Amongst his home-brewed creations, Snake has built the M5 Gorilla Grenade Launcher and Grey Fox's portable flamethrower. He has also looked into MOSFET technology, as well as a 40mm grenade-based anti-tank device. Data General Mission Statistics MOS Qualifications *Radio Communications, Tactical *Sniper Qualification, Stealth Awards Achievements Involvement Snake has been involved in the following conflicts: *Operation: Black Forest *Operation: Black Forest II *Operation: Black Forest III *Operation: Nightstrike *Operation: Black Forest IV *Operation: B.E.A.R.D. Future Snake will be conducting and attending the upcoming Operation: Black Forest V. specialist team specialist team Category:Personnel